


【带卡】向琳前辈告白

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 回村if线- 沙雕可爱短篇 HE-通篇路人视角，带卡ONLY！带卡ONLY！！简介是UC震惊部文案- 我决意要向琳前辈告白。可让我深受打击的是，她已经有男友了。那个……叫宇智波带土的男人。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	【带卡】向琳前辈告白

我是一名砂隐村的忍者，今年22岁，男，无不良嗜好，擅长的忍术是傀儡术和医疗忍术，喜欢的人……是火之国木叶隐村的野原琳前辈。

说起我和琳前辈的相识——有些难为情，但真像小说里写的一见钟情。自从风之国和火之国成为了同盟国之后，两国之间的忍者合作交流也渐渐变得频繁。我是砂隐村培养的第一批医疗忍者，而木叶的医疗体系和忍术在纲手姬大人的带动下都已经非常成熟完备，因此砂隐格外鼓励促成我们医忍与木叶交流经验。

我是在半年前的一次学习交流会上第一次认识琳前辈的。那次木叶派来了一支医疗小队帮助砂隐建设医院，琳前辈是小队长。

“初次见面，我是野原琳。”当她这么说的时候，我就已经心跳加速了。怎么会有这么可爱的女孩子！她眼睛又大又灵动，头发是柔顺的棕色短发，脸颊上有两块可爱的紫色装饰。

“野、野原前辈。”我支支吾吾的说。我感到脸已经红的发烫。

“叫我琳就好，有什么不清楚的地方随时问我。”她的声音也像水一样温柔，让我这样从小生长在风之国、被风沙磨砺包裹的心几乎要融化了。更加让我赞叹不已的是，如此耐心又柔和的琳前辈在专业上又那么可靠。她年纪跟我差不多，却对医疗忍术有很深的造诣了。

短暂的相处之后，我确信我喜欢上了琳前辈。不过出于一时的怯懦，最终直到她返回木叶，我也没能表达心意。这让我懊恼了很长一段时间，因为琳前辈离开砂隐之后我始终不能忘记她。

“如果当时说出来的话，会不会有一点机会呢？”我总是无法抛开这样的念头。就在这种甜蜜又痛苦的遐想中过了半年，我突然接到了一个与木叶联合执行的任务。

当我听到风影大人亲口确认了木叶方的琳前辈也会参与任务时，我心跳停了一拍，连忙暗地掐了自己一把——很疼——这是真的。我努力不要在风影办公室里笑得太明显。

这次的任务等级很高，但实际上的难度反倒还好，甚至可以说得上清闲。砂之国的公主大人要去火之国的短册街度假一两个月，因此两国都各自派出精英忍者护卫，生怕公主有所闪失。之所以需要医疗忍者，则是因为公主一直体质虚弱的缘故。虽然有些对不起公主大人——但我在听说这一点时忍不住感到窃喜，否则我大概也没机会见到琳前辈了。

我暗暗给自己打气，一定要当面向琳前辈告白！

然而计划总是赶不上变化的。

在双方汇合的时候，我翘首盼望的琳前辈出现了。她还是像我上次见到时一样好看——但和她同行的木叶忍者却让我感到有些不妙。

和她一同前来的另一名木叶忍者是个黑发男人。他们一边说笑一边走来，虽然琳前辈保持着一如既往温柔的笑容，但神情和肢体姿态都很放松，显然两人已经非常熟悉。

我心中微微有点发酸，将目光挪向了一旁的黑发忍者。他的左脸被护额遮住了大半，单看右脸的话疤痕横生，实在算不上个美男子——我虽然相貌不算出众，但总比毁容好一些吧？不过仔细看看，那个家伙露出来的右脸部分却很正常，脸型和身材也都不错……想来不是因为后天毁容的话，外形应该是帅气的类型。好吧，就算我在外貌方面没什么优势，起码也说不上劣势。

——说起来，那个忍者叫什么来着？我努力回忆任务书上的名字。风之国与火之国建交也不过短短两年，双方对于对方村子都所知甚少。除了木叶的火影和医忍之外，我几乎没什么了解。

“喂，你知道那个家伙是谁吗？”我悄悄问身旁的同伴。他以前在情报小组干过，比我对木叶更了解一些。

“啊……你说琳前辈旁边那个？”情报君说，“他是宇智波带土，现在四代目火影的弟子。”

「宇智波」、「火影弟子」这样的词汇让我心底一沉——看来是个优秀的精英忍者。不过……虽然我单方面把人家划入了情敌的范畴，搞不好是我误解了他和琳前辈……我在心里再次给自己打气。

“他和琳前辈关系倒是挺好的嘛。”我看着有说有笑互动的两人，假装不经意的说。

“哦……他们两个呀，”情报君想了想，“我听说他们在交往。”

我的少男心咔擦碎成了两半。

“你……你怎么知道这种事啊？”我不死心的又问。“真的假的。”

“应该是吧？我之前读过一篇四代目火影的介绍报道，说是四代目夫妇伉俪情深，他的两名学生也结成伴侣——琳前辈和这位带土前辈都是火影弟子，青梅竹马的，应该说的就是他们两个没跑了吧。”情报君说。

我被这个消息沉重的打击了，任务开始的第一天都在浑浑噩噩中度过。直到晚上在旅馆歇下，我仍然不愿意面对这个事实。仔细想想——这真的「事实」吗？说我是善于自我欺骗或者怎样都好，我又一次怀疑的分析了一遍。说到底，也只是情报君的推测吧？而且今天的相处里，琳前辈和带土虽然互动自然随意，倒也没有恋人之间的限定动作，说是关系很好的朋友也有可能。我左思右想，最终决定亲自去试探问问琳前辈。

可我刚上楼就看见琳前辈从她那间屋子出来，还没来得及招呼她，她便已经敲开了隔壁房号的那间。带土从内侧替琳前辈撑开了门请她进去，然后那扇门又重新关好了。

当然一道关上的还有我无疾而终的暗恋。就算我不愿意相信——但除了恋人，还有什么情况下一男一女会在夜间共处一室呢？看来那家伙真的是琳前辈的交往对象……我沮丧的慢慢踱回了自己的房号。

——这个故事本该到这里结束的。但是很快又发生了新的转折点。我原本已经放弃了向琳前辈告白的计划，于是趁着换班不必照看公主大人的时候在短册街四处闲逛散心。

谁知道我又碰上带土那家伙。他并没有注意到我，全身心在和一家特产店的老板娘说话。出于某些微妙的心态，我特别留意了一下他。

“小哥真是好眼光！”对方满脸堆笑把一个盒子塞到带土手里。“这是我们短册街最近卖的最好的巧克力——「短册街恋人」，送给恋人绝对好评！”

带土耳朵红了。“我、我也没有特意要——顺路看看而已……”他结结巴巴说，“嗯——那会太甜吗？这个巧克力？”

“有黑巧还有抹茶味，如果不太爱吃甜味的话都是不错的选择啦！”老板娘热情的回应。“你要哪一种？”

他们又聊了一阵，最后带土打包了一盒带走，老板娘笑眯眯的跟他挥手道别。

“最近天热巧克力会化掉，要快点送出去哦！”她热心的嘱咐说。

过了两天，有次晚上一起吃饭时我突然想起这事。正好当时带土不在，于是我跟琳前辈聊起来。

“前几天我在街上碰到带土前辈了，他正给你买巧克力呢。”我说。

琳前辈却有些困惑的看着我。“巧克力？”她说，“诶……”

“嗯？你没收到吗？好像是黑巧。”

她仔细思索了一下。“没有呀，”琳前辈说。“带土最近没有给过我巧克力啊？再说……他知道我是个超级甜党，黑巧克力的话有点苦吧……”

咦？这是怎么回事？

“……也、也许是我看错人了！”我连忙打了个马虎，将话题转移。“原来琳前辈是甜党，我也是呢！你喜欢吃丸子吗？”

“嗯，木叶有家很有名的丸子店叫甘栗甘，下次你来木叶的话一定要去试试……”

虽然表面上将这一节划过去，但我大脑里一片混乱。我确信自己没认错人——那一定是带土，巧克力叫「短册街恋人」，是情侣之间的礼物无疑，带土还特意选了「不甜」的口味。

可是琳前辈并没有收到这份礼物——她甚至还是个超级甜党。

即使不是擅长动脑的情报组人员，我也迅速解读出了矛盾背后的含义——这份恋人巧克力不是送给琳前辈的。

换句话说，带土那家伙……在出轨。

意识到这一点让我震惊又气愤。难道有琳前辈这样温柔体贴的女友也不满足吗？而从琳前辈的角度来说，被劈腿也未免太可怜了。

不过——这对我来说未尝不是个机会。如果揭穿那个左拥右抱的混蛋的真面目，琳前辈一定会对他死心。而我趁这个机会跟琳前辈拉近关系，搞不好能让琳前辈对我另眼相看，接受我的告白……想到这里我几乎按捺不住告诉琳前辈真相了。可是……我就这么贸然的、毫无证据的指责带土那家伙，琳前辈大概是不会相信我的吧？那样反倒显得我像个信口胡说的小人。

也就是说，在收集到带土那家伙出轨的实锤证据之前，最好不要打草惊蛇。于是从那天晚饭之后，我便开始留意带土的行动举止。

“你觉得火之国的短册街怎么样？”第二天大家一起吃早饭时琳前辈问我们。

“很棒的地方呀！”我说，“非常热闹，还有各种有趣的小玩意……好像很适合情侣游玩呢。”我一边说一边偷偷观察坐在我对面的带土。“不过说到情侣……”我作出苦恼的表情。

“怎么了？”

“我昨天收到了家里的来信，”我故意说，“我有个堂姐交往的对象竟然劈腿了。我的堂姐可是个又温柔、又漂亮、又得体的好女人，那家伙竟然还在外面偷吃，真是太过分了……”

让我没想到的是，带土居然主动接过了话。“是啊，”他说，“这种到三心二意又没担当的家伙我也很讨厌。”

“那当然，”琳托着腮满面笑意的瞧着带土，“像带土这么长情的好男人现在可少见啦……”

“什、什么啊！”带土红着脸连忙摆手，琳前辈笑得更愉快了。

哼。我在心里更加看不起那家伙了。嘴上说的这么动听，实际上他自己不就做着这种事吗？可惜琳前辈完全被他的伪装给欺骗了，还说他是个「长情的好男人」……我默默的叹了口气，等着吧——我一定会揭穿这个出轨男的假面！

好在今天上午又是我和带土轮休，于是我看见带土出门后，也悄悄跟上了。通过前几天的巧克力事件，我认为他的出轨对象目前应该也在短册街活动——我们的旅馆不提供冰箱，天气这么热，如果不及时把巧克力送出去的话，化掉了就很难看。如果对方不在身边，没必要买这种即食的伴手礼吧？因此只要我跟踪带土的话，或许就能抓到他出轨的现场。

但让我有些沮丧的是，从早上出门一直到中午，都没什么收获。带土在商业街上随意逛了一阵，然后拿着路边旅游社发的小册子去参观了短册街当地的古迹，在一家拉面店用了午餐。期间除去帮两个老婆婆拿包裹、送一个老爷爷回家，他甚至没有跟其他人接触过。

我不免有些焦躁。这次的任务虽然不算繁重，但休息的时间仍然短暂。下午开始我又要继续寸步不离的守护着公主大人，何况我和带土的轮休表也不总是重叠，有什么办法可以掌握他的可疑行动呢？

“咔！”正当我苦恼之际，忽然听见一声轻响，紧接着就是一阵强烈的闪光，吓得我退了一步。

“什么鬼啊！”我说。

“抱歉，这位小哥。”有人歉意的开口，“摄像的时候打开了闪光灯所以……”我这才看清对面是个拿着照相机的男人。

“我是个摄影师，”他很主动的自我介绍起来，“目前正在短册街进行取景拍摄。”虽然刚才被他唐突到，但我对这人的印象到不差——也许是因为他棕色的短发和脸上紫色条纹的妆容让我想起了琳前辈。

“哦……摄影师……”我点点头。

“小哥也是来短册街旅游的吗？”他问道，“看上去好像有什么心烦事呐。”他弯起眼睛笑了笑，很温和的瞧着我。也许是这种友善的态度让我放松了一些，于是我跟他攀谈起来。

“是啊，”我说，“要说烦心事确实也有一些……”

“虽然不知道是什么样的事情，但不介意的话可以跟我说说看？”他灰色的眼睛露出诚恳的神色。“说不定我能帮上什么忙呢。”

“那倒不——”我说到一半顿住了。摄影君的话给我了启发。我的确没时间慢慢调查带土那家伙的出轨历程，但如果找人帮忙的话……

“事情是这样的，我发现我有个——有个朋友的恋人出轨了，但我的朋友还不知道呢。”我说，“所以为了让她不要再被渣男伤害，我决定找出那个家伙的出轨证据。”我指了指蹲在前方一个面具摊门前仔细挑选面具的带土。

“不够我还有别的事要忙，不知道能不能请你帮我调查一下呢？”我拜托道。

“原来如此。”摄影君严肃的点点头，“那可真是过分啊。这种事情就交给我吧！如果他果真出轨的话，利用摄影师的便利总能拍到几张照片作为证据吧？”

“你愿意帮我？”我说，“那可真是太好了！”

“嗯，不过……”摄影君露出了一点迟疑犹豫的表情。

“怎么？”

“不……也没什么大事。我原本这几天有其他的摄影安排，如果要帮你拍摄的话，就需要在短册街多呆一段时间。可是我的钱包昨天被偷了，所以手上稍微有些……”他顿了顿又继续，“不过你别担心，我可是个很有正义感的人。就算付不起旅店的房租我也会设法帮你拍到证据的！”

他这么一说我立刻大感愧疚，这样任性的拜托一个萍水相逢的陌生人，还要耽误人家的正事，我可真是太自私了。于是急忙安抚对方。

“你放心好了，我会付你一笔酬金的。”我说，“你的住宿餐饮大概需要多少钱？”

“啊真的吗？”他说，“小哥你可真是个好人！”接着摄影君迅速报出一个数目，他报出酬金的速度太快，让我甚至有一瞬间觉得他早就想好的价码。不过他笑眯眯的样子看起来实在温和无害，我真不该用一贯忍者的思维去揣测他这样一个普通的好心人。虽然这笔钱让我有些肉疼，不过为了找到带土的证据、拯救被蒙在鼓里的琳前辈，就算是再多一倍的价钱我也愿意！

于是我向他交代了几句，让他跟紧带土，便匆匆忙忙回到岗位上待命。等到晚上我交换了轮班之后，摄影君已经在旅店门口等着了。

“怎么样？”我问他，“有拍到那家伙什么可疑的行为吗？”

“嗯……”摄影君犹豫的叹了口气。“今天下午那位先生一直一个人行动呢。”他说着递过来一叠照片，果然没什么异常。“但是……你看这张照片。”他拿出其中一张，上面有带土拐进一条小巷子的身影。

“这有什么不对？”

“我倒不是说一定是我想的那样，”他委婉的措辞，“不过那片区域是旧城，地形复杂、去的人很少，他进去之后我就跟丢了……不知道他去那种偏僻的地方要干什么呢。”

什么！如果不是心里有鬼，为什么要鬼鬼祟祟的找个避人耳目的地方？一定是为了幽会吧！！

“那好，下次他轮休的时候就再麻烦你了。”我说着把今日的酬金付给了摄影君。

“小哥你对朋友可真好啊，”他有意无意的说，“为了朋友做到这个地步……替她把出轨的恋人揪出来……”

“啊，我、我……”我暗恋琳前辈的心事难道被看穿了吗？我支支吾吾的搪塞了过去。“怎么能对这种事置之不理呢！”

摄影君又看了我一眼，不知怎的，有一刻我感觉他的目光变得很清晰凌厉，和之前那副斯斯文文的样子完全不同。不过也许是我的错觉，因为他很快又笑起来。

“好的，谢谢小哥啦。”他挥了挥手里的酬金，“下次再叫我吧！”

我回到旅馆里时正好在走廊上碰到了带土。

“带土前辈，”我说，“今天你去逛了什么好玩的地方吗？”

“唔……就是随便在商业街逛了逛……”带土回答道。“有什么事吗？”

“啊没有没有，”我摆摆手，“不过今天好像在商业街旁边的巷子那边看到你了，那边好像没什么人气呀。”我故意把照片上的内容说了一遍。

“嗯？！”带土的脸色变了一下。“啊——这件事情，”他忽然有点心虚的摸了摸头，“拜托你不要跟琳提起啊！”

这家伙果然有鬼！如果没有别的心思，为什么不敢告诉琳前辈呢！而且刻意强调了「琳前辈」而不是「其他人」，明显就……可惜我还没有实锤，所以耐着性子并没有揭穿他的行径。

“好的啊，带土前辈。”我回应道，心里却盘算着如何在琳前辈面前揭下他的伪面。

正想着琳前辈，她也匆忙跑过来。“正好你们在这里，”她说，“有新情报说最近有砂之国的叛忍潜伏在附近，大家正要开会讨论一下公主大人的防备部署安排呢。”

“啊，这就去。”带土说道，“你也不用太紧张啦，琳！这次有我们「水门班」出动，不会有问题的！”

水门班？看来就是指四代目火影的那只小队吧，不过一般一班的编排人员不是三个人吗？下次有机会问问琳前辈好了……这是个不错的话题。我一边这么想着，一边投入到任务之中。

虽然情报这么说，但实际上接下去的一周多仍然风平浪静。这段时间里我结识的那位摄影君一直很认真敬业的帮我在带土的轮休时间跟踪拍摄，但一直没什么新进展，倒是我最近发的津贴付给了摄影君当做报酬——所以我总是暗暗希望他能早点拍到「证据」。

幸运的是，就在我快要把钱包掏空时，摄影君为我带来了新消息。

“小哥，你看这个！”他把一张照片塞给我，我定睛一看，不由大为恼怒。

照片中带土坐在一家光线不太充足的茶屋里，手臂搂着旁边一个穿斗篷、戴面具的人。除了从兜帽里隐约能看到一点银色的头发，几乎看不出这名出轨对象的特征信息。不过能很清楚看到的是，带土掀起了那人的面具，明明白白的亲了上去。这可是「铁证」啊！我心想，琳前辈如果知道了肯定会很难过吧！但是不让琳前辈知道的话，将来她发现被这混蛋给欺骗了一定更伤心……

我紧紧捏住手中的照片。

“谢谢你！”我大声对摄影君说，“你可帮了大忙！”

我立刻奔向临时在旅馆里搭建的医疗室，琳前辈果然在那里。

“琳前辈！”我说，“你现在忙吗？”

“诶？”她有点惊讶的样子，“不算忙……？”

“我有件重要的事情想跟琳前辈说。”我深呼一口气，端正的坐到琳前辈面前。

“请说……？”

“前辈和带土前辈认识很久了吧，”我说。“那前辈觉得他是个怎样的人呢？”

“带土吗？”琳前辈不假思索的说，“别看他有时候咋咋呼呼的，实际上可是很可靠的哦。他是个绝对不会抛弃背叛同伴、可以让人全心信任又很强大的存在呢。”

我感到一阵心痛。不是那样的！琳前辈是这么全心全意的相信着那个人，但他实际上却完全辜负了这份感情。

“不对！不是的！”我忍不住说，“琳前辈，其实我——我之前就发现带土前辈他……他也许骗了你！”

“骗我？”琳前辈睁着那双美丽又清澈的大眼睛望过来，让我几乎不忍心说出口。

“……是的，带土前辈他、他——”我最终还是说出来了。“他出轨了。”

“什——”

就在我们谈话的同时，忽然门外传来一声巨响，紧接着门被重重踢开。门外正站着一群蒙面的家伙。从他们额间被划了一道的护额便可知道正是前段时间提到的那群叛忍。

可恶——我和琳前辈都是医疗忍者，我的傀儡也不在身旁，其余负责护卫的忍者大多都在公主大人附近。

“喂，你们知道公主大人在哪里吗？”领头的人问道。原来如此——一定是他们认为医忍实力最弱、所以才挑中了我们来探查公主的所在地。

“那种事我才不知道呢！”我将琳前辈护在身后，“琳前辈，你快走！”

我话音刚落，对方的拳头已经快速袭来了。我不擅长近身格斗，这种距离的话根本躲不开啊！我下意识的闭上眼睛，做好生生接下这一拳的准备。

然而想象中的疼痛并没有真正出现，反倒是一声凄厉的惨叫响起。我疑惑的睁开眼，眼前一个穿斗篷的家伙挡在了我面前。

这件斗篷好像在哪里见过……这时他转过头来，脸上带着一个狐狸面具。

“你没事吧？”他问道。

“还、还好……”我说到这里时，忽然想起了。这正是那张带土出轨实锤的照片上的装扮！和那个人一样的斗篷面具以及银色的头发。可是……面前这人虽然看不到脸，但明显是个男人啊——？

在一片混乱之中，那人已经迅速扎进了闯进来的一群叛忍之中，他手里聚集着一簇非常耀眼嘈杂的查克拉，所过之处传来一阵哀嚎，很快便将对手都清理干净。

真是个强大的家伙……可他是什么来头？我心中疑惑的泡泡越塞越多。

“卡卡西！”琳前辈忽然喊道，跑到了那人身旁。“你的旧伤……”

“没事的，琳。”被叫做卡卡西的家伙摘下了面具，底下居然还戴着面罩，不觉得很闷吗？“这种程度还好——”

“喂！琳！你们没事吧——卡卡西，你已经过来了啊。”这次出现的是带土。奇怪，他今天不应该陪公主大人在外吗？怎么这么快就能赶回来？

“啊……我今天一直留在旅馆的。”卡卡西回答道。我更加迷惑了。他们三个看上彼此都非常熟稔……可是那张照片——

“对了……”琳前辈这时也忽然想起刚才说到一半的话题看向我。“你刚才说带土他、他——”她露出和我一样疑惑的表情不解的看着我。

我决定豁出去了。“就是这个！”我将那张照片举起。“琳前辈，带土前辈他出轨了——和他旁边那个家伙！”

“哈？”带土瞪着我，琳前辈则震惊的接过了照片，带土立刻也把头挤过去。两人皱着眉头看着那张吻照久久不语。在一片狼藉的医疗室里陷入了几分钟尴尬的沉默之后，琳前辈猛地抬起了头。

“啊，我懂了。”琳前辈说，“你认为我和带土是恋人对吧！”

“嗯……？不是……吗？”琳前辈的语气让我更加懵逼。

琳前辈和带土对视了一眼，两人都忍不住轻笑了起来。

“谢谢你的关心，不过你搞错啦，”琳前辈忍着笑意说，“我和带土只是一起长大的好朋友而已。和带土交往的是那一位哦。”她指了指照片，又指了指身旁的卡卡西。

“原来是这样——诶？？？？？？”我指着那个银发忍者，“但、但他是个男、男的——不，等等，更重要的是，他是从哪里冒出来的啊？？这家伙到底是谁？”

“这次任务木叶可不止派了琳和带土来。”卡卡西接话道，“我是木叶暗部的人，这段时间一直在暗中执行。”

“没错，”带土继续道，“他也和我还有琳一样，我们三个都是水门班的成员。”

我忽然想起情报君的情报。所以火影大人的确是有两名学生……我又想起一事。

“所以你和带土前辈真不是恋人？”我问琳前辈。“可我明明看到你晚上到带土前辈的屋子去了呀……”

“啊，那个……因为卡卡西上次任务受了重伤，一直旧伤未愈，所以虽然在任务期间，但我还是趁着晚上的时间替他再治疗一下……”琳眨眨眼说，用食指比了个嘘的动作。

“那带土前辈呢？”我转头看向带土，“为什么你让我不要告诉琳前辈你去没什么人的旧城那边？”

带土和卡卡西的脸色都变得慌张。“不是的——”

“什么呀！”琳打断了带土，“果然又偷偷去练习神威了吧？你们两个！我说过了现在你们的状态都不适合频繁使用瞳术，尤其是卡卡西——让我省心一点吧，真是的……”

“总之——这个乌龙就是这样。”卡卡西耷着眼睛耸了耸肩，把手搭在了带土肩上。带土却还在很认真的研究那张照片。  
“喂，卡卡西，这张照片是你拍——”他说了一半顿了顿，“为什么……？”

卡卡西贴在带土耳边说了什么，他听完后忽然瞪向我。

“哦，我说你小子怎么这么关心我的感情问题呢。”带土说道，“原来你对琳——”

不知为什么，虽然解除了误会，得知琳前辈尚未有交往对象，但看着她的两名队友一脸警惕苛刻的神情，我总觉得自己距离向琳前辈告白更远了。

END


End file.
